Cuando pensaste que estarías solo, en ese trono tuyo
by Sakum1
Summary: Jellal como nuevo Rey de Edolas, no está al tanto de que se forma una revolución para traer de nuevo a Faustus. Tiene que tener un buen aliado, pero la ex-capitana Erza no está del todo conforme con él...


Erza Knightwalker, luego de que Jellal subiera al trono fue destituida como capitana y su castigo fue que no podía ir a ningún lugar ni hacer cualquier cosa que el Rey no se enterara, por lo que estaba más que enojada y deseaba que ese tonto de cabello azul dejara la corona para darle una buena paliza…

Aun así, su lealtad era demasiada para con él y en cuanto escucho rumores de un levantamiento por parte de los seguidores de Faustus no dudo un segundo y fue tras ellos. Se reunieron en un rincón del castillo donde según ellos nadie podía escucharlos. Ahí se trataron temas de como regresarían a Faustus al trono, y la primer opción y con la que todos estuvieron de acuerdo era que debían asesinar a Jellal para acabar con el problema de raiz.

—Van a llegar más de los nuestros esta tarde, por lo que deben asegurarse que los puentes de entrada se encuentren abiertos y sin vigilancia — habló el más viejo, casi de la edad de Faustus. Erza dudo si era el, pero al sujeto le faltaba una pierna y desechó que fuera el antiguo rey.

Siguió escuchando los detalles del plan cuando sintió alguien tras ella. No tuvo que verlo a de frente para saber que era Jellal, había algo en el que la hacía reconocerlo de inmediato. Para evitar que los descubrieran lo inmovilizo dejándolo de espaldas contra la pared y cubriéndole la boca. Los hombres se fueron al lado contrario de donde ellos estaban y no alcanzó a escuchar la hora del ataque. Miró al rey con ojos que bien podrían matarlo de lo frio que éstos eran. Jellal sintió el peligro latente dela chica pelirroja, y sin quererlo soltó una risita. Erza se alejó de inmediato

—¿Estamos jugando a las escondidas, acaso? — cuestiono Jellal sin dejar su mueca de lado.

—Acabo de escuchar algo importante — susurró erza molesta. Esos problemas con los rebeldes no eran nada difíciles de arreglar, siempre y cuando el rey estuviera en un lugar a salvo. —Esta tarde no salga de su habitación, ¿escuchó? Nada de excursiones hasta nuevo aviso, Alteza — ordenó hosca.

—Qué forma tan poco respetuosa de hablar, capitana.

Erza detuvo su andar de golpe.

—A mí tampoco me agrada verlo, pero no me queda más que soportarlo. Le pido haga lo mismo.

—Podría hacerlo sin dudar, si la capitana tuviera un lado gentil que mostrar — soltó con picardía: disfrutaba en gran medida molestarla, y cada que la veía hacia comentarios que por poco hacían que la chic ale enterrara la espada directo al corazón. Pero claro, se contenía. Chasqueo la boca como respuesta; no tenía nada amble que responder y tampoco tenía tiempo para jugar palabras con su rey poco capacitado. —Capitana… — la aludida de detuvo sin voltear a verlo — ¿Puedo confiar que, a pesar que no te agrado como persona, merezco tu lealtad como rey?

—Vaya a ponerse a salvo — repitió con voz monocorde y lo dejó sin mirar atrás.

.

Jellal entró al salón del trono, muy contrario a lo que Erza le mandó. Pero debía admitir que ese lugar le era menos sofocante que su habitación, siempre vacía y llena de… monotonía. Apenas puso un pie dentro, sintió como su cuerpo perdía fuerza, como si se quedara dormido de repente pero su mente seguía funcionando. Al caer al suelo, alguien lo levanto levemente sujetándolo del cabello. Reconoció a su padre seguido por varios hombres mal encarados y a muchos les hacían faltes del cuerpo que reemplazaron de forma grotesca con ramas de árbol, rocas y otros objetos.

Faustus se acercó a él con espada en mano dispuesto a matarlo. La puerta se abre, Jellal retiene la respiración y siente alivio cuando ve a la pelirroja hacer acto de presencia: Faustus se pone en guardia y empuña la espada más cerca del cuello de Jellal casi haciéndole daño.

—Suéltalo — ordena seria. Faustus le hiere apenas la piel dejándole una línea rojiza. Le repite que lo suelte y cuando éste se niega, Erza llega en un parpadeo junto a él rebasando toda la línea de enemigos sin que estos pudieran mover un dedo para impedírselo. —¿Se olvida quien le abrió las puertas de la cuidad y dejo entrar a todo su ejército? Rey Faustus, por favor. Deje que yo me encargue de él.

Erza estira la mano para que le entregue la espada, Faustus duda pero algo en ella le hace creer sus palabras, no supo si la firmeza de su voz o el odio con el que miraba a Jellal. Acaba por darle la espada y suelta a Jellal dando de lleno contra el suelo. Erza lo voltea boca arriba con un pie y coloca la espada en su corazón. Jellal apenas puede creerlo, confió en ella y ahora tenía su pago. Erza si era una traidora que siempre estuvo del lado de Faustus…

No.

Imposible.

La razón le gritaba que había sido traicionado, pero una voz gritaba lo contrario, esa parte de él confiaba en Erza, con una ciega devoción. No sabía a qué lado hacerle caso, pero eso no importaba mucho. Estaba inmovilizado, su vida dependía enteramente de Erza, y no le quedaba más que confiar, confiar en una esperanza translucida. Un espejismo, un suspiro apenas con forma…

—No, Erza… — murmura Jellal esperando que la chica retome su buen proceder y luche contra Faustus pero ella lo mira con asco, como si el tocarlo fuera peor que agarrar veneno.

—Dígame, alteza. ¿Cuáles son sus planes cuando vuelva al trono?

—Confórmate con saber que seré un nuevo rey, implacable y poderoso. Y que te haré mi reina. Te lo has ganado por esa absoluta lealtad que has demostrado.

—Quiero que escuche lo que será de Edolas cuando el ya no pueda verlo.

—¡Bruja!— grito uno de los hombres de Faustus que no acababa de confiar en ella —¡Mi rey, ella es una traidora maldita! Permítame acabar con ella… desde un principio supe que algo tramaba y no me equivoque! Quiere que le diga sus planes para…

—Para ayudarle a lograrlos. Es lo que debe hacer una esposa, ¿no es así? — contraatacó ella con seguridad. Faustus dudó unos instantes, pero al saberse victorioso no tuvo reparos en revelar sus planes. Lo siguiente que vio, les dejo a todos en claro de qué lado estaba la capitana…

Erza enterró la espada a Jellal que apenas soltó un gemido. La sangre se regó casi de inmediato. Los presentes se quedaron pasmados, Faustus fue el único que se acercó a ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro…

Jellal agonizaba, la vista se le empaño con un velo rojizo, y su único pensamiento, era una sola palabra…

_Erza…_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Su cuerpo no tenía peso y su mente apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba. _Sea fuerte, alteza _susurró una dulce y alarmada voz. Fue lo último que se dio cuenta antes de caer en un sueño profundo. Recuerda vagas imágenes, pero en ellas Erza se muestra preocupada. Sonríe. Si son sus últimas imágenes antes de morir, podría hacerlo en paz. Con esa gran mentira que era ver a Erza preocupándose por su bienestar.

Sintió un ardor en el pecho y luego un golpe en la cabeza.

Despertó en la enfermería del castillo. Ultear lo mira relajada y feliz, mientras que Erza le dedica una mirada fría y seria como siempre.

—¿Cómo se siente, majestad? — cuestiona la morena. Jellal intenta hablar pero tiene la boca seca y solo se queja. Meldy –que hasta ahora se daba cuenta que también estaba presente – le da a Erza taza con un líquido caliente y con olor dulce para luego balbucear una excusa y salir junto con Ultear de la enfermería.

Erza le acerca la taza a los labios con delicadeza, Jellal da apenas dos sorbos y se deja caer en la cama de nuevo. El líquido logra curar su garganta pero aún tiene dolores en el pecho. Recuerda lo sucedido y quiere una explicación, él recuerda que lo asesinó, su espada se clavó de lleno en su pecho y de alguna manera, sigue vivo.

—Fausutus y los demás están exiliados, bajo pena de muerte si ponen un pie a cien kilómetros a la redonda de Edolas. Supe que no sería capaz de mandarlos matar, así que puse la pena máxima sin atentar contra su vida.

Jellal rio bajo. No hacía falta aclarar que el modo de actuar de la pelirroja fue para hacer caer a Faustus, y por mas brusco que haya sido su método, Jellal lo agradecía.

—Eres mejor haciéndote cargo del reino que yo — admite con pena. —Tienes razón, yo no podría mandarlos matar.

—Es un rey, no un niño que busca huir de sus temores. Por el bien de su pueblo que un día abandonó, debe expiar sus pecados y ser digno de portar la corona. Y yo me encargaré que no muera para que pueda cumplirlo.

Jellal se quedó mudo. En cierta forma, esas palabras le recordaron a Erza Scarlet y sonrió nostálgico pero la herida punzó haciéndolo gemir.

— Debe descansar. Me iré ahora

—Espera. ¿Eso quiere decir que serás mi guardiana de ahora en adelante?

Erza puso los ojos en blanco; ese tonto casi moría y aun así tenía ganas de estar molestando. Apretó la perilla de la puerta, tragándose sus malas palabras y volteo a verlo de soslayo. Jellal seguía con esa tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Luego de casi matarlo, no comprendía porque su mirada mostraba confianza y, otra cosa que no pudo reconocer. —Alguien tiene que cuidar el trasero del rey idiota. — farfulló.

—Eso sonó muy romántico viniendo de ti, capitana

—Los hombres cobardes y autodestructivos no son de mi interés.

Jellal hablo con voz seria y firme, Erza sintió escalofríos.

—_Entonces, mírame convertirme en un rey fuerte y sabio._


End file.
